


You Are My Destiny

by VenJubilation



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Rated E for later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenJubilation/pseuds/VenJubilation
Summary: Claude thought he had a good grasp on the meaning of life. It was merely a game of survival; you start from nothing and build yourself up until you have a home, a family, and all the riches a man could ask for. At least... that's what his dreams seemed to have hinted at. A life he seemed to have known so well danced at the tips of his fingers, close enough to touch but still too far to grab. But every morning he would wake up to the same four walls, that version of his life left behind to his dreams until he saw the man that haunted those vision standing right before him. Now Claude is forced to confront his dreams and this man to figure out what exactly fate has in store for him.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue: The Tides of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> _“The strangers we see in our dreams are not so strange after all, as they have existed in our past lives and only momentarily forgotten...”_  
>  \- Marcil d'Hirson Garron / Lorin Morgan-Richards

“Hey Byleth, do you have a moment?”

Looking up from the stack of papers that had been scattered across the table, the named male raised an eyebrow. Though their meeting had ended a handful of minutes ago, the Duke sitting before him seemed unfazed. Settled in his seat, Claude’s posture was hunched as his forearms rested on the table’s surface and a troubled expression took over his features.

Byleth was no stranger to the look he bore witness to. It was one he had seen a number of times, usually presented whenever he was lost in thought of how to handle the upcoming situation, be it past studies or the current war.

“I suppose I have a minute to spare. What troubles you?”

“Rhea informed us that the enemy’s general is Nemesis. I thought telling the others would have had a negative effect on them, but they seemed more motivated than anything,” he started with a dry chuckle. “I know for a fact that we’ll be victorious in our efforts, it's just that I can’t shake the feeling that there will be a shift in the tides of fate for us.”

“What do you mean?”

The question was met with silence and Claude bowed his head, as though regretful for bringing up the topic. They both knew that when at war, there are certain things to prioritize while personal matters must be set aside or forgotten if the moment requires it. However, he couldn’t help but let his own thoughts wander and manifest into something that prevented him from moving forward. He needed to talk about it, to clear his mind of the worries that plagued it.

“One of us may die,” he stated, taking a deep breath to ease the pressure building in his chest. “I cannot tell you who, but I’ve been having dreams and…”

His voice slowly trailed off, unable to complete his sentence. Instead, Claude pressed his lips together and rested his head upon folded hands. He knew what war entailed; it was something that did not discriminate nor hesitate against those fighting in it. When the time came for action to be taken, there is no second thought. And as far as Claude knew, he was prepared for this. Yet the thought of being pulled away from his beloved former professor had ignited an unexpected flame within him.

“Khalid-“ Byleth started, only to be interrupted.

“My friend,” Claude said, lifting his head to reveal green eyes that have lost their shine. “I do not wish to worry you, nor put you in a place where you feel the need to reassure anyone. Instead, I brought this up to clear my mind and prevent it from being a distraction when we go into battle. Forgive my selfishness.”

Silent, Byleth nodded.

The understanding they both held for each other became a dance over the last few months. Claude would take the first step and Byleth would follow. Sometimes, their moves would catch the other by surprise and other times it would be exactly what they needed to avoid a misstep. But it was a time as such where the elder would take the initiative, serving as a support for Claude to lean against when he lost his footing.

Byleth stood up and walked away from his seat, making his way over to the archer with cautious steps. Gauging enemies on the battlefield had always been easy for him; finding out what he should do or say amongst his former students, now that provided more of a challenge. Even more so, he came to realize, when it came to the leader of the Golden Deer.

Once at Claude’s side, he leaned against the side of the table and reached a hand over to rest on top of the other’s head. Blinking, the brunet chuckled at the gesture.

“I take it that you accept my apology?”

“You have nothing to apologize for. But if so, yes, I accept.”

Eyes locking, a rare but gentle smile crossed the ex-mercenary’s lips. His hand shifted, opting for cupping Claude’s cheek and caressing his skin with a gloved hand.

“Byleth, I need you to promise me something.” Claude leaned into his touch.

“Anything.”

Only a second of hesitation was spared before the words left his lips, “If I were to breathe my last breath tomorrow, please promise that you will find me in our next life together.”

His answer was given in the form of eyebrows furrowing, questioning rather than agreeing.

“Promise me.”

Frowning, Byleth leaned forward to rest his forehead against Claude’s. “Khalid, I promise that I will always find you so we may forever be at each other’s side.”

“In turn, I pray to all the gods that our paths will cross so we may forever be at each other’s side.” Claude responded, tilting his head to look into Byleth’s eyes again.

“Since when have you started praying?”

“I pray every morning and night.” A sly grin was given, eliciting a chuckle from the other. The sound was like music to his ears and he wished he could savor it for a moment longer.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The sun began to set as the final stretch of the war had approached. Hundreds of men had fallen by their hands and the only person left standing before them was Nemesis.

Byleth and Claude had worked together in tackling him head on, knowing well that they had to put forth all they had left. Orders were given to their army to stand back and only act if things were to go south. They couldn’t afford to lose anyone else nor did they want to risk losing the lives of those they cared about most.

Claude shot an arrow into the air and shouted as he sprinted towards the fallen King of Liberation. He knew he was no match for the strength that he would come into collision with; after all, even Byleth had shown signs of struggling while fighting against him. Still, Claude did not falter and, instead, he allowed himself to become a puppet of distraction.

However, his lack of foresight was his downfall and though expecting to be pushed side as many others before him have, he was met with the sting of a sword piercing through his chest. Eyes widening as he gasped, he was unable to let out a scream from the fiery sensation that spread throughout his being.

With a jerk of his arm, Nemesis tossed him aside and returned his glare to the tactician before him. One new nuisance out of the way, only one more to go, he figured as their swords collided once more with a grunt.

On the ground, Claude saw his life flash before his eyes.

_Tears fell down his face, pain engulfed his body, and adrenaline pumped through his veins._

_Laughter filled the air and infatuation stole his heart._

_Fear of the unknown guided him forward but hope kept him moving._

Everything he had known began to melt away and slip through his fingers. The world slowly faded in and out as his eyes remained on Byleth’s fighting form. Had he ever told him how much he admired his fighting stance? Expressed his gratitude for all the times he saved him on the battlefield? Praised him for all he had done for him and his housemates?

Had he ever told him how much he meant to him?

That he loved him more than anyone he loved before?

Watching as the last actions were his arrow diving into Nemesis’ arm and the Sword of the Creator plunging deep into his chest, Claude knew he could finally rest. Their biggest threat had been defeated, they won.

Closing his eyes, he let himself succumb to the pleasantly numb feeling that blanketed over him.

He did not hear his name being called out.

He did not open his eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super excited to finally start posting for this fic! Admittedly, I got impatient and posted this earlier than intended, so updates may be sporadic for the first few chapters. I do hope you all will continue to follow me on this journey though!
> 
> Special thanks to [nyx_aeternum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aeternum/pseuds/nyx_aeternum) for beta reading and assisting with this chapter and future chapters to come!
> 
> For progress updates, previews, and random tweets about this fic and other WIPs, feel free to follow me on Twitter!  
> SFW: [@VenJubilation](https://twitter.com/VenJubilation) NSFW: [@GoldenZiodyne](https://twitter.com/GoldenZiodyne)
> 
> Remember to kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed this chapter! That's what keeps us authors writing!


	2. Chapter 1: Dreams Meet Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude wakes up from another dream about a life he knew all too well but had never lived. The stranger in his dream, his... friend? lover? shown himself one last time before everything came to an end. Or so, that's what he thought. Little did he know, life always has a funny way of making things happen.

Claude woke with a gasp as his hands flew to his chest. He patted around and found nothing more than the dampened fabric of his t-shirt underneath his palms. Inhaling deeply, he made an attempt to pace his breathing and calm his heart rate, furrowing his eyebrows at the throbbing sensation of his temples. A glance at the digital clock on his bedside table told him it was too early in the morning to even think about being awake and he sighed.

“Another one of those dreams...” He mumbled to himself, his tone laced with dry amusement despite not finding anything funny about the situation.

The dreams started a few years ago; if he had to pinpoint a time, it had to have been during his first year of college. At first, he took it as nothing more than an influence from his creative writing course. Who wouldn’t hold onto the wild ideas of a far away land conjured for the sake of an easy A? But as the course went on and the topics changed, he saw that his dreams no longer coincided with his professor’s lectures. Instead they took on a story of their own, filled with pain and war and friendship and hope.

The only times the dreams stopped were on nights he had too much of... anything, really. Too much caffeine that kept him up until dawn broke, too much alcohol that sent him into a dreamless state, too much pain, anger, or annoyance that deterred him from having a clear conscience to allow them to enter and infect his mind. Those nights, he would feign peace while his curiosity crept over his shoulders.

Claude peeled off his shirt and tossed it onto the floor, where it landed next to a pile of books and was left to a fate of being forgotten until laundry day rolled around at the end of the week. He threw himself back onto his mattress and nestled into the plush of his pillow. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep again; this time, his vision faded to black with no memories to retell.

The hours passed and morning soon greeted Claude with a stream of light that showered over his face. He turned over and pulled the covers over his head, a soft groan escaping as he desperately chased after the state of slumber he was slipping away from. On most days, he was usually an early riser; however, the interruption of his sleep did well to change that. A hand darted out and reached for his phone, fingers working to unlock the home screen and begin scrolling through his social media. Much to his surprise, hardly anything was updated or shared over the evening. _How boring_ , he thought.

Phone buzzing briefly, a notification appeared with a reminder stating “Today is Hilda’s birthday!” followed by a cake emoji. A smirk crossed his lips and he locked his phone once more before returning it to its place on the table, the charger following suit to do its job. Of all his friends, he didn’t need a reminder for her. She was the kind of person who started celebrating a week in advance, claiming to have a “birthweek” instead of a birthday. And for as long as he knew her, perhaps even before they met, this was a tradition that showed no intention of wavering. He made a mental note to pick something up for her during his break.

Claude forced himself to sit up, swinging his legs over the edge of the mattress as he allowed his covers to slip off his shoulders. A yawn and a stretch later, he was up and ready to perform his morning ritual. The process took him no more than an hour and he moved on to making himself breakfast, scrolling through his phone once more until it was time to clean up and head to work.

Outside, the crisp Winter air did well to nip at his nose and ears. Claude adjusted his earmuffs and frowned against the temperature, wondering if he should move further south where the cold couldn’t reach him. That thought was quickly set aside as he reminded himself of the numerous amounts of times he figuratively asked and never acted upon it. A guy could dream though, right? The electric heaters in his home and job would have to do for now until Spring and Summer came around again, leaving him to change his place of preference in favor of the outdoors.

Much to his luck, the bus was right on time and traffic was on the more moderate side, resulting in a quick and calm commute. _Maybe this will be a good day_ , he thought as he suppressed a yawn that threatened to make him think otherwise. He hopped off the bus after a few stops and walked the rest of the way to the bookstore, where his day would inevitably drag on until closing.

The sign above read “Golden Arrow Books” in golden script lettering with an arrow underneath to serve as an underline. Stacks of books from latest and popular authors decorated the windows along with a border of plastic green vines that were glued onto the sides of the exposed brick wall from the inside. Claude sighed every time he stared at them for too long, remembering the hassle he went through to make sure they looked perfect in his boss’ eyes.

Pushing the door opened, the small bell above him chimed and served as a signal that someone entered. From behind the front desk, a man with dark green hair was quick to stand straight.

“Welcome!” He greeted with a smile. However, the expression left as quick as it came when he noticed his first customer of the day was Claude. “Oh.”

“I see how it is, Seteth. If you want, I can leave and never come back again.” Claude chuckled, his torso turning to face the door as if ready to follow through with his joke.

“Quit your jesting and come clock in already.” The man named Seteth huffed, returning to the box of books he was unpacking.

Checking his watch for the time, Claude shrugged as he saw he had a few minutes to spare. It became a habit to come in early and use his free time before work to head over to the café side of the bookstore. It was a small section off to the right of the entrance, holding nothing more than a classic café counter set up and a few tables and chairs. Bookshelves also lined the walls there, serving as a home for less popular novels and older magazines with the hope that customers may feel the urge to pick something up and read while they enjoyed their drinks and baked goods.

Behind the counter stood a girl with pink hair tied into a high ponytail. Her fingers tapped away at the register screen, with no order to be taken and too close to be considered work related.

“Glad to see you’re finally doing some work around here, birthday girl,” Claude teased, leaning over to see what it was she was working on.

She quickly removed her phone from the base of the register and shoved it into her pocket, eyes bright as her hair narrowing up at him. “You’re one to talk. Already planning your midday nap in the Sci-Fi section?” She teased back, genuinely tapping an order she had memorized into the register this time.

“You know me like the back of your hand.”

He paid for his discounted coffee and waited patiently for it to be prepared. Once ready, it was handed off to him in a paper travel cup and he accepted it with a grin and a wink. “Thanks Hil. By the way, happy birthday! Hope you’re ready for your _super secret surprise_ party later.”

“Oh yeah, I’m _so_ ready to see what surprise we’ve all been planning.”

Claude’s grin only widened and he raised his cup as a way of bidding his farewell before escaping to the break room. Once there, he busied himself with putting his coat and earmuffs away in his locker, sipping away at his drink until it was time to put on his smock and clock in. In the minutes between his time off the floor and returning, a few more people step in. Some wandered around the “Rising Authors” section while others made a beeline for the café to get a start for their day. After entering his employee number, Seteth wasted no time in giving him a run down of tasks and expectations and that alone told him it was going to be a long day.

Fortunately, the first few hours went by without a hitch. It was the usual “where can I find...” and “can you help me reach...” type of questions that weaved themselves in between his task of returning and reorganizing various novels. The worst thing to happen was straying too far from his cart, but even then it didn’t take long to find it and pick up where he left off. By noon, the store grew a little busier and his next coworker arrived.

“Seteth told me to let you know you can go on break after you finish clearing the cart.” A voice from behind him said in passing.

“Got it, thanks Leonie!”

She gave him a thumb up before ducking into another section. Claude could vaguely hear the voice of another person and kept himself from snickering at the idea of a customer ambush. They always did manage to take everyone by surprise; he was glad it wasn’t him this time. Pushing the cart around the bookshelf, he found a spot to keep it out of the way and resumed his task. The sound of his coworker chatting with a customer, the music playing quietly above, and the clicks of coffee cups and saucers from behind all blended together in a pleasant hum as he focused on the titles that decorated each and every handcrafted spine he touched.

As he bent down to pick up the stack of books from the bottom shelf of the cart, the bell of the front door soon chimed and pulled Claude out of the trance he had momentarily entered. “Hey, welcom–!” He started, only to cut himself off once his eyes saw the person that just walked in. Blue hair and a black coat was all he could register before he felt a bead of sweat travel down the back of his neck. Suddenly, Claude lost all strength in his arms and the pile of books he held came crashing down, some landing on his foot while others tumbled away to the middle of the store. Cussing in his native tongue, he dropped to the ground to begin picking up after himself. It was then that he remembered there was still someone standing at the entrance.

“Ah... sorry! I swear that doesn’t happen often.” He said, looking up at him. “Feel free to take a look around. And if you have any questions, just lemme know!”

Blinking, the man looked as though he had to process what just happened. He remained tense until he heard the warm tone of Claude’s voice and saw the sheepish look he wore. He exhaled with amusement, his pink scarf hiding any trace of a smile that threatened to reveal itself. And though he was invited to walk around the store, his attention drifted down to the books before him and he stepped forward to bend down and help Claude.

“Are you alright?” The stranger asked, gathering a pile of his own to return to the cart next to them. “Maybe you should sit down and drink some water...” His voice faded, giving off the notion that he wasn’t certain about how to gauge the situation.

Claude, shifting his focus again, stared at the male like a deer in headlights when he realized he helped him. “You didn’t have to help.” He said, scolding himself internally for how rude he must sound. “But thanks, I appreciate it.”

The male nodded as they both stood up, seeming unoffended by Claude’s tone. Relief washed over him for only a second before he felt he should say something to ease the self-induced tension in the air.

“...By the way, not trying to make any assumptions, but you look like the kind of guy that would like our old literature section. Much different than classic literature, mind you.” He winked, pointing towards the general direction of the aforementioned section.

“Do I seem the type? What makes you think so?” The male responded with a hint of playfulness in his tone, his smile from earlier becoming more prominent.

Despite his questioning, Claude watched as the male humored his suggestion and wandered further into the bookstore. Religious scriptures, fairytales, myths and legends of Fòdlan’s past, and so much more resided amongst the shelves he approached. He saw his eyes light up as he began to look over various titles and names of authors, the stranger’s expression softening as though seeing an old friend before he pulled out one novel in particular.

All the while, Claude felt as though there was something about him that had a strange affect on him. the way he walked, his composure, and the way he spoke that sent electricity through his veins and warmth in his chest; making it feel as though Claude were a friend instead of a stranger. He wondered if perhaps he met this person a long time ago, but he was certain he would remember someone like him.

“Just a wild guess,” he finally responded. “Truth is not many people stop and look at what’s there.” Pulling the cart as he stepped closer, he continued his task as he spoke. “It’s probably my favorite section in this whole place; aside from the sci-fi section, that is.” A smile crossed his lips as the thought of his daytime hiding spot next to tales of valiant aliens and comedic intergalactic warfare came to mind. “But you don’t have to pretend to like it for my sake. You must have been searching for anything besides some old literature that probably dates back to a time of quills and scrolls.“

The man shook his head and brought the book he held closer to his chest, as though it was a precious relic rather than an item worn down and republished over time. “I’m quite fond of old literature, especially the ones that date back to quills and scrolls.” He laughed. “I’m a history teacher, so I am no stranger to the past and what it has to offer. Thankfully, my students have also taken an interest in whatever new and rare finds I bring to them. It only takes some creativity and plenty of candy for those who pay attention.”

His light tone was like music to Claude’s ears as he listened to him speak. It wasn’t uncommon for a teacher to come in and express their feelings about a topic, but there was something different about the way this man spoke. The love he held for both his job and his interests were all too obvious and it made Claude wish he was just a little more invested in his every day endeavors.

“Sorry to have gone on about my personal life like that without even introducing myself,” the man said soon after before offering his hand to shake. “My name is Byleth.”

Claude placed the last of his stack on the shelf, turning around to see Byleth’s hand stretched out to him. Smiling, he took the hand into his own and gave a firm shake. “Pleasure meeting you, Byleth! The name’s Kha– Er, Claude. It’s Claude.”

His eyebrows furrowed at his own slip of the tongue and left him wondering why a name he never heard of felt so familiar to say, much less own. Except he had heard it before, he remembered, as the echo of several voices calling the name out to him played in the back of his mind. He swallowed dryly and the brief light in Byleth’s eyes went unnoticed, lost to his own distraction.

“Hey,” Claude said, making an attempt to regain his composure. “If you’re all set to go, I don’t mind checking you out, Teach.” He gave another playful wink to lighten the atmosphere before pushing the cart to return it to his home behind the checkout counter. Byleth followed suit.

“As if you didn’t already?” he asked cheekily as he placed the book on the counter, earning a laugh from Claude.

“I neither confirm nor deny.” He said, starting to process the transaction. Tapping away at the screen and scanning the barcode, Claude felt as though something was off. It was almost like hundreds of eyes were staring at him, all from the book in his hand and the mysterious history teacher who would soon be the owner of it. He told Byleth his total and accepted the cash, giving him his change along with the bag that held his goods—the book, receipt, and some promotional cards for deals to come in the near future.

“Thanks for helping me today, Claude...” Byleth said, his tone giving away that there was something else he wanted to say.

Claude briefly raised an eyebrow, waiting a few seconds to see if there was anything else he wanted to add on. With nothing said, he chimed, “Anytime! Come back soon, alright Teach?”

He was given a small nod in response and they bid their farewells for the day.

Claude leaned on the counter with his forearms and watched him make his way to the door, rubbing sweaty palms together before he looked at the time. Seteth wouldn’t appreciate him delaying his break any further, but another minute or two shouldn’t hurt. That in mind, Claude pushed himself away and made a beeline towards Byleth before he could leave.

“Hey! Me again.” He said once he stepped in front of him. Byleth came to an immediate halt and looked at him, eyes burning with curiosity as he raised an eyebrow. Fuck, Claude thought. “I’m about to take my break and just wanted to know if you’re up for spicing up your day by grabbing a bite to eat with a total stranger you just met not too long ago?”

Byleth stared blankly at Claude, remaining silent for what felt like an eternity but was only mere seconds.

“I would love to,” he responded. “But I’m afraid I have a few errands to run today. Perhaps another day?”

“Of course, I get ya. Another day it is, then.” Claude smiled, relieved his bold advancement did not end in complete failure like he anticipated. “I’m holding you to it.”

A light shined across Byleth’s eyes before a mischievous smirk tugged at his lips, “Perhaps it will not be the only thing you’ll be holding.” He walked around the brunet with the intention of making his way out the store, bidding him a farewell until their next meeting. Lost for words, Claude turned as he watched him leave, blinking at what he had heard. All the tension he felt earlier seemingly melted away once the door shut close.

No person had ever made him feel that way; his tongue was twisted and his hands were sweating, anxiety trailed down his spine and his head felt empty. Meeting that man, Byleth, felt like the first high of a new drug. Thrilling and terrifying all at once, but calling his name to take more and more until reality blurred into fantasy. And if he wasn’t careful, he would find himself walking right into the arms trouble itself.

“Claude! Did you go on break yet?” A voice he registered as Seteth’s called out.

He winced and turned around with a sheepish grin, “Not yet, was helping someone out! I’m going now.”

For the rest of the day, his mind was filled with questions that fell into one another. What and when and why plagued his thoughts until it was time to leave, where he would then be momentarily distracted by the annoying commute home and the task of getting ready for Hilda’s party—something he almost forgot had it not been for the reminder on his phone.

He soon decided there was no use in stressing himself out about a person he had just met, and came to the conclusion that he felt unwell because of his lack of sleep the night prior. It was a long day with an even longer evening ahead of him, he couldn’t afford to be lost in his own head. However it wouldn’t be the first time, and he knew his friends expected as much from him anyway. It was part of the “Riegan charm.”

Disrobing and showering, Claude allowed his troubles for the day to run down the drain along with the water that puddled around his feet. He continued getting ready, putting a little more effort into his appearance than he did in the morning. He vaguely remembered his mother once telling him that looking good will make a person feel good too, and he hoped at least some truth rang in her words.

Claude grabbed his wallet and keys, giving himself a once over in the hallway mirror before leaving his apartment for the night. Whether or not he was going to be back before morning was the last of his concerns. The only thing on his mind was to have fun for the night and try not to make a fool of himself while trying to talk his way into free drinks. At least one of them he should be able to manage, and that would be enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to upload this chapter last week but it was not written in my stars sadly (aka I was really busy and forgot–). This chapter actually means a lot to me because Byleth and Claude's meeting in bookstore scene actually came from a RP that Nyx and I started over the summer. That immediately stuck with me and I couldn't stop thinking about it, so thus this fic-baby was conceived!
> 
> Yet again, special thanks to Nyx for beta'ing! Check out his stuff at [nyx_aeternum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aeternum/pseuds/nyx_aeternum)
> 
> Annnnd shameless self-promo! Follow me on Twitter for updates, fanart RT's, discussions, or just to follow! SFW: [@VenJubilation](https://twitter.com/VenJubilation) NSFW: [@GoldenZiodyne](https://twitter.com/GoldenZiodyne)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to show some love and comment and/or leave kudos if you did~


End file.
